


too hot

by lulgv



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Soft Boys, eliott is the Sunshine we all know he is, lucas really hates the heat, pretend it's summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulgv/pseuds/lulgv
Summary: Lucas had always loved the summer. That is, until he met Eliott.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	too hot

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this after YEARS without writing any fanfiction dont judge me
> 
> also i never proof read sorry for any mistakes!!!!

Lucas had always loved the summer. That is, until he met Eliott.

Don't get him wrong — he loved Eliott with every single atom of his being, but he'd grown to despise the heat.

Everything was disgusting. Lucas could feel the sweat pooling at his back from where he was starfishing in the double bed. His face was oily, he could feel his skin breaking out, not to mention the sweat. Jesus, the sweat. 

Honestly, fuck Paris and its heatwaves. 

Lucas took a deep breath. The fan Eliott stole from his parents was not doing anything except throwing hot, dense air at him. He checked the time on his phone (also too hot to handle – his hands were sweating on the screen). 16:52. Eliott wouldn't be home until 18:00, the time where the heat would give out a little bit, but the mosquitoes would eat them alive if they left the windows open. And they HAD to keep the windows open, otherwise they would be living in a sauna.

Lucas legit wanted to move to Norway at this point.

If he was a little younger, he'd be at someone's pool, drinking cold beer, playing soccer at dusk and having the time of his life. But Lucas was an uni student, he had to work and so did his beloved boyfriend. 

"I have to work so we can buy a pool someday," Eliott would say, "even if it's a kiddie pool."

Lucas sighed. He would kill for a kiddie pool at this point.

He was nearly falling asleep with the company of a mosquito he couldn't kill when he heard the front door open. It was 17:25, according to his phone; it couldn't be Eliott.

It could be a robber. A criminal. But he was too hot to move – he could let the guy kill him, Eliott would come home to a lifeless body that would be stinking because the heat would make its decay to happen much faster, the sweat would still be pooled underneath him and he would be found by the police in his underwear, starfishing in a bed in the hottest little apartment in all of Paris and–

"Lucas?"

Oh, so it was Eliott. Lucas lives another day. "Hmm." he responds.

"Are you okay?" Eliott chuckled, dropping his bag by the bedroom door and taking his shoes off.

"What do you think?" Lucas whined. "Why are you home?"

"Got off early. The gallery is empty, no one wants to look at art in this heat." Slightly annoyed, Eliott chucked his shirt across the room. "It's July. We're supposed to have tourists."

"Maybe they looked at the weather and made the wise decision to stay home. Or drive to the beach." Lucas sighed, eyeing his boyfriend's back. God, he could fuck him into the mattress, but no. Too hot for that.

"Do you wanna go out tonight or something? Basile said he's having some drinks at his later." Eliott was taking off his pants, leaving him in the same state as Lucas. Eliott could say he loved the summer as much as he wanted, but he couldn't deny that the heat was unbearable.

"Fuck no." Lucas rolled his eyes, flipped his pillow so he could lay his head on the cooler side. It was not any cooler than the side he was originally laying on. "I'm hot enough at home by myself. I don't need other people breathing down my neck in a crowded apartment."

Eliott laughed, shoving Lucas so he could lay beside him. He moved about two centimeters, and that was enough for Eliott. "You really hate the heat, huh?"

"I used to love it. Now I just despise it." 

"Who hurt you?" Eliott smiled, twining their little fingers together – too hot for any touch.

"You." Lucas turned to look at him. His blue eyes were instantly met with Eliott's greyish ones, and he felt so lucky. "You ruined me for summer, Eli."

"How is that?" Eliott got closer, their noses touched. He looked like a god. Sweating, his skin glowing and sunkissed. Lucas could easily describe Apollo, the god of the sun, as Eliott. First, the sun shone out of his ass. Second, he looked as hot as the sun.

"I just want to hold you and it's too fucking hot for that," Lucas pecked his lips. "I wouldn't be opposed to fucking right now, but it's too hot for that too." He emphasized the last phrase, like a chorus.

Eliott laughed, loud and warm, and kissed Lucas lovingly. "You're such a boy." 

"You love me." Lucas chased his mouth. "You love me."

"Of course." They stayed there, softly kissing each other until Lucas pulled away.

"Let's take a shower. We're disgusting." He whined, getting up from the bed in a sloth-y manner. Eliott knew the game he was playing.

"Luc." Eliott held his hand as we was getting up, preventing him to go any further.

"Mm?"

"Are you planning on doing it in the shower?" Eliott smirked, knowing his boyfriend too well.

"Now that you mention that, it feels like a good idea." Lucas blushed, playing dumb. "Unless you don't want to."

"Of course I do." Eliott got up, snaked a hand behind Lucas' neck and kissed him slow and deep. "You're too hot for that."

**Author's Note:**

> look we all know lucas is hot and pissed


End file.
